Love Conquers Everything
by BookCrazyyyGirll1995
Summary: A Will Horton/Jackson Kiriakis oneshot! If you read DOOL Spoilers, you'll know what I'm talking about. Rated M for a reason! M/M Slash. Not your thing? Don't read! Reviews are love!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just writing this for fun. Enjoy!**

Will hovered over Gabi, kissing the soft, delicate skin of her neck. It was prom night and he wanted to make it special. She moaned at every suck and lick from her boyfriend's mouth, arching up into him. Her body felt amazing against his. They had been in this position for a while; him over her, his shirt thrown down beside the hotel bed.

Gabi wanted more. Will knew that much. When her breathing quickened even more and she started moaning softly, _'More, Will...please.. .' _he knew what she wanted. Yet for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He couldn't bring himself to go all the way with the brunette girl that he professed his love to only hours before.

_**Four Hours Before**_

_Their bodies were sweaty under the tuxedos and dresses. Gabriella was beautiful and graceful. Yet Will's attention was somewhere else. More specifically on the boy who was escorting a blonde girl from his school. Jackson Kiriakis. _

_The boy had a cocky, arrogant smile on his face as the slut of the school ground against him. His brown eyes darkened with lust as her ass brushed his cock through the thin materiel of his slacks. And Will was absolutely captivated by the sight._

_Jackson looked up and straight into the other boy's eyes, smirking slightly at the bulge in his pants as his eyes traveled the blonde boy's body. Shit. Will turned his attention back to Gabi, hoping that she would be his salvation from that weird moment._

_**Present Time**_

Will remembered the lust he found in brown eyes and he knew then he couldn't go any further. He backed off of Gabi, picking his shirt up and yanking it on. She sat up, clasping her bra back and blinking at her boyfriend. "What's wrong?" she asked, insecurity seeping into her voice, "Did I do something wrong?" The young Horton just shakes his head and stands up.

"I just…I can't do this." He murmured softly, heading toward the door, "I'll see you around." And he was gone, just like that.

oOoOoOoOo

School was awkward the next day. Gabi refused to talk to him all day and Jackson smirked at him whenever the blonde even glanced his way. Will put his books in his locker, slamming it closed. He and Gabi got in a lovers tiff and she broke up with him, calling his bluff when he swore he wasn't thinking of another girl. He wasn't lying, really. It wasn't a woman he was thinking of.

Speak of the devil.

Jackson was leaning up against the locker next to the blonde's. When Will said nothing, the brunette boy huffed and looked at the other boy. "So, you wanna grab a bite to eat at the pub? Taylor and Chad and Abby will be there." He says casually. Will is too stunned to speak, so he just nods. Jackson smirks and walks away to his next class.

Shit, Will thinks. He'll have to miss his next class to deal with his…"problem". He runs to the boys' bathroom and locks himself in the stall, coming out 15 minutes later.

oOoOoOoOo

Dinner at the pub was good. It was nice to catch up with Taylor and Will found out that Chad, his best friend was dating Abigail. They're cute together, and he's happy for them. Then there's the brown eyed, brown haired demon sitting next to him. Subtle touches and heated glances were shared all night, causing the Horton's breath to hitch involuntarily.

Will talked mainly to Jackson, much to his surprise. The boy that is usually a jerk offered to walk him home and he didn't try anything on him. It was actually nice to see him like this. Will saw the apartment door much too soon for his liking and they both stopped in front of it. The silence hung between them, awkward.

"I had a good time tonight," the blonde speaks first, his small boyish smile appearing. Jackson smiled in return and it suddenly seemed like they were closer. "So did I," was the reply.

Silence.

Then the question Will prayed he'd be asked all night. "Can I…Can I try something?" the Kiriakis asked. Okay, so not the exact question, but Will nodded anyway. Then he felt a pair of lips covering his. He wanted to imagine they were Gabi's lips at first, but Jackson's lips were way too rough and dry. The angle was awkward and perfect and Will let a soft moan out when he felt a tongue that wasn't his in his mouth.

The Horton boy's hands carded through thick, short brunette hair, pulling the other boy closer, pressing them together. Jackson moved to place soft butterfly kisses down Will's jaw and neck, eliciting moans from the blonde. "Wanted to do this for so long…" the Kiriakis boy murmured. Will gasped at the confession, letting Gabi and thoughts of his sexuality escape him, images of the man in front of him over him, inside him.

Jackson's hand shot out, turning the doorknob. They stumbled into the apartment and onto the couch. The contact between them was like fireworks igniting inside of them and they had no clue why they hadn't done this sooner. Will's shirt was ripped from his body, revealing smooth, creamy, unblemished skin to lust blown pupils and lips hungry to taste.

Within minutes, both boys lay naked on the couch, clothes ripped and thrown half assed across the room. They rutted against each other, moaning as the sensitive flesh of their hard cocks rubbed against each other, precum making them slide easier. Will definitely couldn't pretend this was Gabi now. This was ten times better than her. He never felt this burning need within him when he was with her.

Jackson reached to the floor to grab the travel sized lube from his pants pocket, sliding down and settling between the blonde boy's legs. He coated three fingers generously and set the tube aside. He probed Will's entrance, eventually pushing one finger in while rubbing the smaller boy's hard member to distract him. He pushed another finger in with the first one, curling them up.

Will screamed out to the heavens, the young Kiriakis' name like a prayer on his lips. It seemed so normal and by the time a third finger was inside of him, Will rocked his hips back onto the other boy's hands. He whimpered when the fingers were pulled away, something he'll deny later. His breathing was heavy and quick and he tensed up when he felt the head of Jackson's cock at his entrance. "Just relax, baby," the brunette cooed, "Let me in." He did as he was told, relaxing and becoming pliant and welcoming. The pain shot up the blonde's spine as Jackson pressed into him and he immediately tensed again.

Will had never felt so full. So complete. This was how things were meant to be, his legs wrapped around a strong waist, Jackson waiting a minute before he starts a slow and steady rhythm of thrusts. The pain is gone, replaced by an all consuming pleasure and a fire igniting in their stomachs.

Will's prostate was hit with every thrust, making him arch up into the strong body above him. The pressure in his gut was too much and he came with a shout, long spurts of come covering his chest. He clenched around Jackson, pulling the older boy's orgasm from him.

They collapsed back into the couch, trying to get their breathing under control as they came out of their post orgasmic haze.

oOoOoOoOo

The two boys managed to stumble into the bedroom before Will's mom got home. God only knows what would happen if Sami found her son and his…what were they anyway? Friends with benefits? Boyfriends? At this point, Will would take what he was offered. It was now hours after the experience and Jackson was propped up on his elbow, smiling down at Will, tracing patterns on the younger man's stomach. He felt the blonde shiver under his touch.

"So…" Will said, awkwardness taking place of the comfortable atmosphere. "So." Jackson repeated, humming softly, continuing to trace patterns on the younger boy's stomach.

They knew they would have to cross this bridge anyway, so Will took a deep breath and said it. "Where does this…put us?" he asked, holding his breath.

Jackson shrugged and leaned down to nuzzle the blonde's temple. "I know I'm not giving you up without a fight." He stated, smiling, "I know that I'm falling in love with you."

Will's eyes widened at the confession and he looked back to the event that started at prom. From that weird connection, to his cold feet with Gabi, to the break up and then to dinner and now to here, he'd fallen for this boy. He'd fallen for a Kiriakis. He looked up at the older boy, fear in his blue eyes.

"I-I love you, too." He stuttered, afraid of the reaction he was going to get. But all he saw was love and acceptance in Jackson's eyes. The brunette leaned down to plant a kiss on his new lover's lips.

"Then that's all that we need to know," he murmured, "Love conquers everything."

**Fins!**

**A/N: Okay, so that was a lot of writing lol I really love this story, since Will is already being written as gay and his lover is going to be Jackson Kiriakis, I just decided to write this out! Reviews are love, let me know what you think!**


End file.
